The Right Choice
by Soliepower
Summary: James likes Starr,Starr likes James but Starr also loves Cole and Cole loves Starr. When she is forced to make a decision that could change her life, who will she choose? As told by Starr. Better than it sounds. Cole/Starr/James


**I was home sick and watched an episode of OLTL. I decided to write this to pass the time.**

**This is my first One Life To Life story, so I hope you all like it.**

**Background: Starr is about to marry Cole, but when James talks to her, will she rethink her feelings ignore her feelings for Cole or will she fully commit herself to him?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OLTL or Starr/Cole or James.**

* * *

Today was the day that I had dreamed about for years now. It was the day that I was marrying the love of my life Cole Thornhart.

The dresses are fitted perfectly, the make-up is flawless, the flowers perfectly coordinated with the color scheme that Cole and I picked out. The friends and family that were invited were all seated just down the hall, waiting for me to walk down the aisle and commit myself to Cole.

Markko had come back into town to be Cole's best man, and he and Langston agreed to set aside all of their issues in order to make sure that the wedding goes off without a problem.

My dad also agreed to walk me down that aisle and sit nicely with my mother, without opening his mouth and interrupting the ceremony. I know that he didn't like Cole and all, but I really didn't need to be reminded of that on the day that I was going to hand my life over to him. My mom said that she would cut off something very important to him if he even thought of saying a bad word about Cole at the wedding. Tea, then had to beg him to agree. I think she was more upset about that certain body part being threatened than he was.

Everything was perfect. So why wasn't I happy?

Well, that's an easy question to answer.

The reason that I wasn't happy was a certain brown haired, dark eyed, brooding young man who was probably sitting at home wearing worn out, dirty pajamas.

James.

He wasn't too happy when he found out about the wedding. And I can't say that I blame him, everything happened so fast.

One day Cole and I were talking about working out our problems and the next we were planning a wedding.

James had come over to my apartment at the moment that I was looking at bridal magazines and immediately saw them.

You know, I understand why he was so upset and yet I don't.

I knew that he had feelings for me and I'm not going to lie, I felt something for him too. But he knew that I was with Cole and that I wasn't going to leave Cole for anything or anyone. So when he found out that we were getting married he should have accepted it and walked away like a man, but he didn't.

He also didn't react the way that I thought he would. I thought that he would throw a huge fit, yell, scream maybe even throw a few things, but he didn't.

He calmly looked at the magazines and then at me. Sighing he said, "If you go through with it, you'll be making a huge mistake. Look, I may not have known you for years and I may not know what you were like before you met Cole, but I do know what you're like now that you're with him. You're always so sad, or too busy worrying about what's wrong with him, or how he's going to react to something. You never have time to think about yourself or have fun. When you're with me you do. You do have fun and you don't worry about Cole. I'm not saying that you and I should run away together, but I am saying that if you go through with it and marry Cole you are going to spend the rest of your life worrying about him and you will never have the opportunity to go out and be yourself again." And with that he turned and walked out.

I haven't seen him since and that was about 5 months ago.

I thought about sending an invitation to the wedding but decided against it.

I knew that would just cause him pain and he probably wouldn't show up. Or if he did show up, he would cause some sort of problems and ruin everything.

I worked so hard to make everything perfect, I wouldn't want him showing up as I was about to say 'I do' and beg me to run away with him would I?

Would I?

Shaking my head, I checked my reflection once again. My hair was piled on top of my head, in curls. I had skin colored eye-shadow and very light eyeliner on. As Dani said, I looked like a princess.

My dress only helped push that point. It wasn't the kind of dress that I always imagined myself in. In fact, Cole picked it out.

It was a white dress with shoulder straps and a long bodice that led to a puffed out and layered bottom. It was a little over the top.

I always saw myself in a simple dress. Maybe with spaghetti straps, whose bottom didn't look like a balloon. And diffidently not white. I mean I'm not a virgin, I have a daughter to prove that, so why would I pretend that I was all holy in white?

Once again shaking my head I closed my eyes. The sprung open when I heard a voice behind me.

"You look great." It was James.

I was wrong, he wasn't sitting at home. And he most diffidently wasn't wearing dirty pajamas. Instead he was wearing a simple suit jacket and dress pants. His hair was a little messy, but I can't say I didn't like it like that.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. So he continued, "Can't say that I ever pictured you in a dress like that though, never really thought that was your style."

Even though I secretly agreed with him, I suddenly felt defensive. What did he really know about me?

"Well, I happen to love this dress. What are you doing here James?"

"Well, I would say that I was invited but then I would be lying, unless you're going to tell me that my invitation just got lost in the mail, but then you'd be lying."

"I didn't think you would come."

"Or you thought I would mess everything up."

I didn't respond. He was right.

"Look, that's not why I'm here, I really did want to say congrats and wish you a long and happy life with Cole."

I smiled. "You might say it, but you don't mean it."

He chuckled. "You're right. I don't. I don't want you to walk down that aisle and marry Cole. I don't want you to live a happy life with him." He paused and I stayed silent. "I want you to walk down the aisle to me and live a happy life with me. And I don't want you to have to do it in some huge ceremony that most likely was set up by your parents, while wearing a dress that is _so_ not you. I would money down that Cole picked that dress out, and you didn't even have a say in it."

When I didn't respond, he continued. "I love you Twinkle. I think that I have since the moment that I met you. And deep down I know that you feel the same way about me, and I think that if you just let yourself think about you for a minute, and let yourself be happy you will realize that-,"

"No!" I interrupted him. "I love _Cole_, I have a daughter with _Cole_ and I am marrying _Cole_. I plan on living the rest of my life with _Cole_. Now I appreciate you being here today, but if all you're going to do is try and talk me out of this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

James shook his head. "Fine. But I'm not leaving. I'm going to go find a seat. Bye Twinkle."

And with that he walked out.

I sighed as I walked over to the chair that was set up in the corner of the room. Just as I sat down I heard the door open again. Looking up I expected to see James there again. Instead it was Langston.

"You ready?" She asked.

I looked back in the mirror. Am I?

* * *

3 years later

I smiled as I watched Hope run around the front yard, chasing a purple butterfly. I laughed to myself as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Ever since that day, I really have been happy.

Why wouldn't I be? I had a beautiful and healthy daughter, a loving husband and another baby on the way. I had my whole life ahead of me, and I never had to look back.

And yet, I do look back.

Even though I'm happy, and I love my life, there are times that I can't help but think back to that day and wonder if I made the right choice.

I knew that no matter what I decided, I would be hurting someone.

But after I put everyone else and their feelings aside and I thought about myself and what I wanted, I realized what I had to do.

And even if I have my doubts from time to time I know that if I had done anything else, I wouldn't be where I am now and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.

I looked up at my husband's smiling face and laid a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you Starr." He whispered.

"I love you too James."

* * *

**There it is.**

**I have to say, I used to be a hardcore Starr and Cole fan. But now I think that he is controlling and very annoying. I mean, he chose to believe Hannah over Starr, even though he claimed that he 'loved' Starr. **

**ARG! Anyway, even thought I used to be a Sole fan, now I LOVE Starr and James. I mean who doesnt. James is so hot, and has like the best personality and you can tell that he really cares about Starr.**

**So tell me what you guys thought. Like I said this was my first OLTL story. Tell me what you guys thought. REVIEW-they are much loved.**


End file.
